Un accidente realmente extraño
by Ale-chan96
Summary: Sumika es fuertemente herida por un sujeto que entra a la escuela, Sumika será cuidada por Kazama quien esta muy preocupada por su amor secreto. Ni el padre de Sumika ni el hermano de Kazama se encuentran en el pais. ¿Podra este accidente unirlas?


**A/N: Hola! les saludo con un nuevo fic esta vez de Sasameki koto… Lo sé… Lo sé muchos dirán que porque demonios escribo un nuevo fic si ni siquiera he podido terminar con los que ya tengo, otros me dirán masoquista y otros más que continúe mis fics de Konosetsu xD pero tenía la idea en mi cabeza y no podía dejarla ir… de todas maneras disfruten!**

* * *

**Renuncia: Sasameki koto no es mio!**

_** Un accidente realmente extraño**_

Era un día como cualquier otro en el colegio. Sumika de manera inconsciente, dejaba ir una que otra mirada hacia la persona de la que estaba profundamente enamorada. Si, ésta era Kazama Ushio, su mejor amiga.

Sumika suspiró cerrando los ojos en el proceso, su mano izquierda estaba deteniendo su cabeza y la con la otra estaba dibujando garabatos en su libreta de apuntes mientras el maestro explicaba un tema de química, que a propósito a nadie parecía importarle.

La rubia por su parte, mantenía su vista clavada en Sumika, quien continuaba haciendo garabatos en su cuaderno, Kazama dejó ir una risita lo suficientemente fuerte que tanto el profesor como sus compañeros de clase la voltearon a ver, incluso Sumika lo hizo.

"¿Que es tan divertido Ushio-san?" el profesor exclamó con enojo.

"¡N-no es nada!." La rubia dijo de manera inmediata y casi al mismo tiempo la campana sonó indicando el final de la clase.

Kazama suspiró de alivio.

De inmediato Sumika se acercó a la rubia con una sonrisa, y puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kazama.

"Deberías poner más atención"

"S-si…" Ushio se sonrojó ligeramente por el contacto.

"Bien… ¿nos vamos?" Sumika preguntó y su mejor amiga asintió.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta del salón de clases, cuando Kiyori salió de la nada topándose en su camino.

"¡Murasame-san, Kazama-san!" la castaña saludó de forma agitada antes de darle un gran bocado a un pequeño onigiri que estaba comiendo.

"Hey Kiyori-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí?" La chica de gafas preguntó un poco extrañada por el comportamiento de Kiyori.

"¿Estás bien?" La rubia cuestionó de igual modo muy preocupada.

"N-no me lo van a creer chicas…. Pero…" Kiyori comió deprisa el último pedazo de su onigiri tragándolo con gran dificultad.

"¿Qué sucede?" Sumika dijo impacientemente.

"Al parecer un intruso ésta dentro del colegio"

"¡¿Qué?" dijeron al unísono.

Al momento que terminaron de decir esto, vieron a un sujeto muy extraño mirando a los lados con varias cosas de valor en una bolsa, al voltear su cabeza vio a tres chicas paradas en la puerta de un salón de clases y sonrió. Se fue acercando lenta y amenazantemente sacó una navaja muy grande.

"Sumi-chan... Tengo miedo" Sumika la viró a ver con determinación en su rostro.

"Kazama, Kiyori-chan manténganse detrás de mi todo el tiempo"

"M-murasame-san ¡estás loca! T-tiene u-un a-arma..." Kiyori susurró asustada.

"Tranquila Kiyori-chan prometo protegerlas a ambas" Sumika les sonrió, enseguida se colocó delante de las otras chicas.

"Hehe... Vaya jamás me imagine encontrarme a 3 chicas en mi camino... Bueno a divertirse ha dicho" el sujeto estaba a punto de tocar el brazo de Sumika, pero antes de siquiera tocarle un cabello, la morena lo tiró duramente contra el suelo.

El sujeto hizo una mueca de dolor.

"¡Ahora vayan por ayuda!"

"Entendido" Kiyori corrió rápidamente por el pasillo, sin embargo se percató de que la rubia no estaba con ella.

"¡Kazama-san vamos!" la castaña dijo con impaciencia.

"Ve tu Kiyori-chan, yo me quedaré con Sumi-chan" exclamó decididamente.

"Kazama por favor! Ve con Kiyori-chan... Ahí estarás segura. Te prometo que estaré bien" Sumika ordenó, al mismo tiempo que el sujeto trataba de incorporarse lentamente.

"¡NO!, ME QUEDARE AQUI CONTIGO SUMI-CHAN" la rubia dijo con algunas lagrimas tratando de salir de los bordes de sus hermosos ojos. Sumika la miró con asombro mientras dejaba ir un suspiro de resignación. De igual modo lo hizo Kiyori quien continuó corriendo hacia la planta baja del edificio en busca de ayuda.

El sujeto logró incorporarse por completo después de limpiar un poco de sangre que escurría por su boca. "A-así que muy valiente" el sujeto dijo enfurecida mente y sacando una navaja con la cual atacó en repetitivas ocasiones a Sumika quien lograba esquivar algunos de sus ataques, aunque otros la alcanzaban dejando cortes en su uniforme así como en el rostro y extremidades.

"¡Sumi-chan!" Kazama exclamó con preocupación antes de que la morena lanzara una patada duramente al rostro del sujeto haciéndolo trastabillar. "¿Sumi-chan? ¿Estás bien?" se acercó lo suficiente para quedar enfrente de ella.

Al notar esto Sumika se alarmó. "Estoy bien, pero Kazama regresa a dónde estabas por fa-" no pudo seguir articulando palabra porque el sujeto la atacó por la espalda clavándole la navaja justamente en el lado derecho de la parte baja de su abdomen. Lo único que pudo hacer la rubia al ver tan horrorizante escena fue fijar su mirada en donde estaba la herida sangrando a mares con el arma aun incrustada en la humanidad de Sumika, mientras que está sacó fuerzas de flaqueza dándole una patada en el abdomen al sujeto quien inmediatamente cayó al piso inconscientemente.

Sumika cayó al piso ante una petrificada Ushio que tardó bastante en reaccionar, sin embargo cuando lo hizo, se arrodilló junto a la morena colocando la cabeza de Sumika en su regazo, mientras con su mano derecha le daba unas palmaditas en la cara para hacerla reaccionar y con la otra trataba desesperadamente de cubrir el hueco de donde salía incontrolablemente la sangre.

"¿S-sumi...chan?" Kazama dijo débilmente entre sollozos. "¿Sumi-chan…?" sus palabras se oían mas desesperadas al no tener una respuesta por parte de Sumika. La chica de lentes tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez se había desmayado por la pérdida de tanta sangre o a lo mejor era por el dolor de la herida, quizás por ambas.

Kiyori llegó a la planta alta con algunos maestros y dos policías, cuando notó lo que había ocurrido sus pupilas se hicieron más pequeñas y su boca se abrió, sin embargo ninguna palabra salió de ésta, movió bruscamente su cabeza mientras se acercaba lentamente a la ensangrentada escena, los policías y maestros llamaron rápidamente a una ambulancia y de igual manera sometieron al sujeto esposándolo y llevándolo a la caseta policiaca más cercana.

"K-kazama-san… ¿Qué ha pasado?" Kiyori se mantuvo de pie junto a Kazama quien continuaba de rodillas abrazando el devastado cuerpo de Sumika, la rubia levantó la vista para ver a su amiga que la había cuestionado, sin embargo, Kiyori notó que los ojos de Kazama estaban llenos de lágrimas, su uniforme estaba manchado con sangre al igual que sus manos.

La rubia bajó su cabeza y colocó su mirada en Sumika, sus lágrimas caían de nuevo en su amada y después de unos momentos por fin pudo responder a la pregunta hecha por Kiyori.

"Fue mi culpa…" dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Kiyori lo pudiera escuchar.

Kiyori la miró desconcertada, aunque no le dio mucho tiempo de entender o volver a cuestionar las palabras de su amiga porque los paramédicos corrieron a toda prisa hacia Sumika.

"¡A un lado!" un enfermero exclamó acercándose a Sumika, la observó con detenimiento y sus ojos se ensancharon en señal de asombro.

"¡Esta chica se está muriendo!" Afirmó después de tomar los signos vitales de Sumika.

Casi de inmediato una camilla llegó a su encuentro. Los enfermeros la subieron a ésta con sumo cuidado, conectándole de inmediato suero, una mascarilla de oxigeno y una bolsa de sangre para que pudiera sobrevivir hasta llegar al hospital.

"Algún representante para la paciente puede ir con nosotros necesitamos a una persona mayor de edad aquí" el enfermero dijo.

"Yo me haré cargo" Un profesor llamado Nakamura dijo.

"Está bien acompáñenos en la ambulancia" comenzaron a caminar.

"Nakamura-sensei…" Kazama dijo.

"¿Qué sucede Ushio-kun?" el profesor de dio la vuelta para encarar Kazama.

"¿Puedo acompañarlo?... Sumi-chan es mi mejor amiga…" la rubia exclamó con voz temblorosa reprimiendo algunas lagrimas.

El profesor sonrió compresiblemente "Claro"

Kazama le agradeció y se dirigieron hacia el hospital general de Tokyo a toda velocidad.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital Sumika enseguida fue establecida a una habitación y se le conectaron bolsas de sangre para reponer la que ya había perdido además se le curó la herida con algunas puntadas de costura y con vendas alrededor de su abdomen además de vendas en brazos y piernas donde también fue lastimada, sin mencionar una cortada en su mejilla que también fue curada.

El doctor salió de la habitación hasta la sala de espera donde Kazama, el profesor Nakamura y Kiyori esperaban en silencio el diagnostico del doctor.

Kazama notó la presencia del médico y se dirigió hacia él.

"¿Cómo esta Sumi-chan?" preguntó con notoria preocupación tanto en su voz como en su rostro.

El doctor le sonrió.

"La señorita Murasame se encuentra estable" el doctor dijo por fin. Todos compartieron un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Puedo pasar a verla?" Kazama preguntó con un poco de impaciencia.

"Si, pero solamente 15 minutos"

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y entró a la habitación de Sumika cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Cuando estuvo en el interior de ésta, pudo ver a Sumika tratando de sentarse en la cama.

"¡Sumi-chan!" Kazama le ayudó a incorporarse.

La morena se sonrojó un poco.

"Gracias Kazama" Sumika le sonrió y ahora fue el turno de la rubia el sonrojarse.

* * *

**A/N: Bien! Aquí acaba el primer capítulo! No me tiene que decir que fue corto (-_-) ya lo se xD jaja bueno solo les adelantare que prometo que el próximo será más largo y ahí habrá mucho de mis 2 géneros favoritos!... ¡Adivinaron! El drama y el romance =) nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Ja'ne. Por cierto acepto lo que sea comentarios positivos, negativos, destructivos, constructivos, amenazas, tomatazos y lo que quieran dejar en forma de comentario jaja.**

**Pd. Gracias a AlexSamtin por esperar pacientemente xD**

.


End file.
